<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look into Your Eyes by ArcticPoleDancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731791">Look into Your Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticPoleDancer/pseuds/ArcticPoleDancer'>ArcticPoleDancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticPoleDancer/pseuds/ArcticPoleDancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to hold you so closely,<br/>look into your eyes to find you mirroring me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>César Gaviria/Eduardo Sandoval</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Look into Your Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiikol/gifts">iris242x (lokiikol)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>送给Iris的生日贺礼。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>塞萨尔迷迷糊糊听到一阵熟悉的钥匙转动声响。</p><p>爱德华多开门的方式向来带着鲜明的个人色彩——钥匙准确的插入锁孔，没有任何拖泥带水的多余动作，之后左右各自轻轻晃动一下，发出轻微的咔咔两声，这是他多年前负责安保时训练出的习惯，暗杀者们有时会在门锁上动手脚，而这个试探的小动作会避免一些严重的后果。在确保一切正常后，接下来才是钥匙在锁孔内轻而流畅的转动声，塞萨尔闭着眼睛，脑海中出现了那只修长的右手，手背上有隐约的青筋起伏，大拇指、食指捏着那把正确的黄铜钥匙，其他三根手指微微蜷起来，拢住钥匙串，避免让其他钥匙相互碰撞发出声音。</p><p>他的爱德华多，永远警觉的像一只猎豹。</p><p>门被打开了，轻快地脚步声从门厅一路来到走廊，穿过庭院，在客厅里徘徊了一会，又进了起居室。</p><p>“塞萨尔？”他听到爱德华多在呼唤他的名字，其实他在对方开门的时候就已经完全清醒了，却擅自决定把闭目养神这件舒适的事情进行到底，其中最重要的原因当然是因为他太累，连着好几天的会议令他筋疲力尽，他已经没法像多年前当总统时那样通宵修改议案，第二天仍然精神抖擞的出现在公众视野内了。当然，还有另一个隐秘的原因，他暗自享受着爱德华多跑来跑去寻找自己的过程，这仿佛有点幼稚，但又有什么关系呢。</p><p>脚步声越来越近，最后在书房门口停住了，塞萨尔感到一阵轻微的气流从敞开的房门卷进来，带过一股清新的气息，含着隐约的木叶以及海洋的味道，啊，这家伙八成是刚从飞行俱乐部或者球场刚一离开，就直接过来了吧，这个认知让他在内心深处忍不住笑了起来。</p><p>“塞萨尔——”爱德华多的声音一下子顿住了，塞萨尔听到他蹑手蹑脚的走进房间，但他个子实在有点太高了，中途被天花板悬挂下来的吊灯碰到了额头，嘶地倒抽一口冷气，塞萨尔闭着双眼也感到光影晃动了两下，他似乎停下来把吊灯扶正了，才又继续朝前走，最后在他面前慢慢俯下身来。<br/>

他和他的脸挨的很近，塞萨尔能感到他柔和的呼吸拂过自己的脸，之后是温暖的手指，擦过他的额角，同时鼻梁上一轻，他的眼镜被他捏住摘了下来。</p><p>塞萨尔这才慢悠悠的睁开眼，面前出现的色彩令他想到初夏的海洋，那是爱德华多眼睛的颜色，澄蓝的不带任何渣滓。只是，被摘掉眼镜后的视线有些模糊，他的视力原本一直很好，但近两年在看近处物体的时候开始有些力不从心，才去配了一副眼镜，在阅读时戴着。</p><p>“我倒想看看你究竟打算装睡到什么时候。”那双蓝眼睛正带着戏谑的笑意望着他。</p><p>“你这个吵人的混蛋。”塞萨尔懒洋洋的回答，伸手把爱德华多拉的更近，“正确叫醒人的方式可不是去摘眼镜。”</p><p>“可是不摘掉眼镜，我要怎么好好的亲你啊。”爱德华多凑了上去，却只是象征性的咬了一下他的下唇。</p><p>“你好像对眼镜的意见很大。”塞萨尔一边说着，一边试图再次去找爱德华多的嘴唇。</p><p>“对，它让你看上去更狡猾了。”爱德华多头向后仰，用一根手指挡住塞萨尔的嘴唇，指腹轻轻蹭过他的唇角，毫无留恋的站起了身，“既然这么累，就继续睡一会吧，我不打搅你了。”</p><p>塞萨尔被他撩拨的心里发痒，干脆从沙发上坐了起来：“去烧点咖啡怎么样？爱德华多。”</p><p>“在指使人之前——”爱德华多不情不愿的抱起了双臂：“你得先给我个心甘情愿去煮美国佬的烂咖啡的理由，毕竟你现在都不能算是我上司了。”</p><p>塞萨尔打量着他被阳光晒成漂亮的小麦色的手臂，以及上身那件式样简单的白色短袖衫，他领口的扣子没扣，修长的颈项和前胸的线条一览无遗，理由什么的完全不重要了，塞萨尔半心半意地应付着：“我可没说是这边的咖啡。”</p><p>“不是吗？”</p><p>塞萨尔不置可否的微笑地盯着自己挑剔的情人，直到他自己受不了好奇心，带着疑惑的表情消失在书房门后。隔了一会，惊喜的声音从厨房传了出来：</p><p>“竟然是薇拉的小美人！”爱德华多的脸又重新从书房门口探了出来，手里还摇晃着一个玻璃瓶，“塞萨尔，我爱你。”</p><p>“得了吧，你爱的明明是薇拉咖啡。”</p><p>爱德华多大笑着转身走开，午后的阳光在他的蓝眼睛里一闪而过，像是洋面上星星点点的金辉，让塞萨尔有一瞬间的恍惚，仿佛回到许久之前，那时候他还住在玻利瓦尔广场的一所公寓里，爱德华多留宿过后的第二天清晨总是会让整个厨房里弥漫着浓郁苦涩的咖啡香气。他记得他冲泡咖啡的模样，在给咖啡豆称重、磨粉和垫滤纸的同时恰好把水烧开，之后那只稳定的手握着细嘴壶，让细细的水线画着圆圈缓慢注入滤碗，吸饱了热水的咖啡粉开始弥漫出愉悦的芳香。这个小小的仪式像是预示着这一天美好的开始，无论之后面对他们的是怎样的风浪与艰险。</p><p>塞萨尔合起眼睛，听着厨房里传来器皿碰撞的轻微声响，沉浸在往日熟悉的气息里，直到脚步声再次传来，才重新睁开眼。</p><p>爱德华多手里端着个托盘，出现在塞萨尔面前。塞萨尔注意到托盘上只放了一杯咖啡，以及奶油、蜂蜜和柠檬水。爱德华多非常不客气的把盛着柠檬水的玻璃杯塞了过去，塞萨尔盯了一会杯子里的冰水以及两片柠檬，叹了口气：“你今天怎么回事？不光对我的眼镜意见很大，好像对我本人的意见更大。”</p><p>“你只说让我去烧咖啡，并没有说你也要喝啊。” 爱德华多口气中调笑的意味非常明显，“比起来咖啡，你知不知道你现在更需要睡觉？”</p><p>“这两样我都不需要，”塞萨尔夺走了那杯寡淡无聊的柠檬水，看也不看的放在一边的桌子上，“我比较需要你解释一下为什么今天一直在跟我找茬。”</p><p>“嗯哼。”爱德华多挨着塞萨尔坐了下来，放下托盘，尝了一口黑咖啡，表情变得十分愉悦，并在对方试图凑过去喝的前一秒把杯子放到了自己身后的矮桌上，“前两天那个美国记者来找我了。”</p><p>他话题仿佛转的很突兀，但塞萨尔却十分清楚他在指什么：“你说的是马克·博登？”</p><p>“是的。他给我写了好长的一封电子邮件，措辞诚恳的简直让人觉得，要是拒绝了他的采访邀请，非得成罪人不可。”</p><p>塞萨尔差点笑出声来：“我早就告诉你，马克·博登很难搞，是你说‘见见也无妨’，我才给了他一点线索让他找到你。你要不想接受采访，完全可以推掉。”</p><p>“没有这么简单。”爱德华多的表情变得严肃了一些，“我今早在球场跟他见了一面。”</p><p>塞萨尔饶有兴致的听了下去——爱德华多是费尔菲尔德乡村俱乐部的会员，纽约几大律所的合伙人都爱往那地方扎堆，那可不是个什么人都能进的私人球场。他当然清楚马克·博登不简单，毕竟能和他这个正在任美洲国家组织秘书长的前总统搭上线，他的人脉关系已经显而易见，但听爱德华多的口气，这个人的手段仿佛还远不止这些。</p><p>“我跟他聊了一会，发现他已经掌握了不少信息。这个人的资源非常广，美国缉毒属、大使馆、白宫、中情局，他全都有办法去调查。他对埃斯科巴的过往非常有研究兴趣，花了很大精力来为写书做准备，不挖地三尺是绝对不会罢休的。”</p><p>塞萨尔点了点头，爱德华多擅长在最短时间内获取一切有用的情报，这是使他成为一名出色的法务工作者的重要特质，虽然他说“只聊了一会”，但塞萨尔清楚，他一定已经对这位记者有了一个非常准确的判断。</p><p>“所以你的意见是？”</p><p>“总不能放任这家伙自己四处调查，写点不该写的吧？哥伦比亚的事务，美国人有什么资格胡乱评论？既然他想写一个干掉埃斯科巴的故事，我就干脆接受他的采访，给他一个美国人想看的精彩故事。”</p><p>塞萨尔表情揶揄地看着他：“你好像很清楚美国人想看什么。”</p><p>“无非是身负理想的年轻改革者，深入虎穴的孤胆英雄，被国家背弃不得不选择背井离乡的政治难民……之类之类的。” 爱德华多一边用戏谑的口吻一条条细数，一边把塞萨尔的眼镜架在自己的鼻梁上，这让塞萨尔忽然发现他好像形容的没错，这副金丝边眼镜确实给人一种斯文败类的感觉，令年轻的律师多了一点说不清道不明的禁欲气质，莫名让他觉得喉咙发干，声音有些低哑的打断他：</p><p>“你真是太恶劣了，为什么我从来没发现你这么会吹牛。”</p><p>“还不是全是从你这儿学会的？”爱德华多瞥了他一眼，皱着眉，把眼镜摘了下来，飞快的架回塞萨尔的鼻梁上，手指似触非触地擦过他的颧骨，“ 天哪，戴着这个我快瞎了。”</p><p>这次塞萨尔没有再给他戏弄自己的机会，按住他的手一把将他扯过来：“我什么时候教过你胡说八道？”</p><p>爱德华多顺势翻过身来，跨坐在塞萨尔的腿上，双手压着他的肩膀，把他抵在沙发靠背上，目不转睛地盯着他：“博登先生早上临走前，跟我说了一些非常有趣的话。”</p><p>“比如？”</p><p>“他对我说，‘我这次能顺利联系上你，多亏了加维利亚先生帮忙。他一直在为失去了你的消息而感到惋惜，要是知道你现在就在纽约，一定会感到十分欣慰的’。天啊，要不是他告诉我，我都不知道原来我和你失联很久了，所以我这不是马上就来探望一下‘失联多年的加维利亚先生’吗？”</p><p>塞萨尔这下可算是知道爱德华多莫名其妙跟他找茬的原因了，一时之间觉得好笑的要命，简直不知要怎么应对才好：“我说我跟你完全没联系了，装作跟你不熟，让你不开心？”</p><p>“没有。”爱德华多立刻矢口否认，并且分析的头头是道，“我早该想到你会用这样的借口。你不想让人通过你找到我，这是最好的方式，避免一切麻烦，换了我，我也会这么做。”</p><p>塞萨尔觉得他口是心非的十分有趣，于是顺着他继续问：“所以你还有什么不满呢？”</p><p>“编剧先生，你挖坑挖的太大，马克·博登这么不好骗，我想顺着你继续编故事，总得先来问清楚总编的意思吧？”</p><p>“嗯，所以你还是在指责我谎话连篇了？” </p><p>“政治家要是不说谎，反而更让人提心吊胆了。”</p><p>“律师要是不跟人较真吵架，那也算不上个好律师了。”</p><p>“那我这个律师就当的很累了，非但要跟人吵架，还得配合政客一起撒谎。”</p><p>“可不是吗？”</p><p>“你害得我连场高尔夫球都没好好打，直接坐了趟中午的班机就过来了。”</p><p>“还有呢？”</p><p>“结果你却在装睡。”</p><p>“嗯，然后呢？”</p><p>“我想你了，塞萨尔，结果还听到什么跟你失联多年了这种鬼话。”</p><p>“没有，不会的，你也知道这都是鬼话。”</p><p>“我知道，但我还是生气了。以及我想你想的要疯了。”塞萨尔感觉一双手臂紧紧抱住了他，让他几乎有点喘不上气了，爱德华多闷闷的声音在他耳边响起，他可算是说了实话。这让塞萨尔的心变成一块在阳光下融化的黄油，柔软的一塌糊涂。</p><p>“你觉得只有你一个人是这种心情吗？”塞萨尔侧过脸，亲了亲爱德华多的耳垂，“你是觉得我不想你吗？”</p><p>“你大概更想念我煮的咖啡。”</p><p>“所以我现在能喝你的咖啡了吗？”</p><p>爱德华多伸手去够桌子上的马克杯，喝了一口，然后身体前倾，塞萨尔感到柔软的双唇触到了自己的，于是闭上了眼，从善如流的去吮吸他的嘴唇，品尝他口中散发着浓郁香气的苦涩液体。他们的唇舌温柔的交缠在一起，化成一个绵长的吻。</p><p>“我的手艺怎么样？”爱德华多在亲吻的间歇问道。</p><p>“没有退步，好极了。”塞萨尔也不清楚自己指的是咖啡本身，还是带着咖啡味道的亲吻，但不管怎样，现在咖啡已经完全不重要了。他找到爱德华多的手，按在自己胸前，让他感受自己加速的心跳声。很奇特，他的爱德华多仿佛有种魔力，即使他们已经在一起这么多年，相互熟悉的连彼此手心的纹路都一清二楚，而且他也早过了轻易会冲动的年纪，却依然被对方的一个吻勾起内心最深沉的欲望。</p><p>“这个地方很想念你。”塞萨尔慢悠悠地说着，引着爱德华多的手从胸口慢慢向下滑，“这里……还有这里也是。”</p><p>爱德华多从鼻腔里哼了一声：“嗯，我知道，尤其是这儿。”他的手开始不规矩的自行向下探索，隔着布料上下摩挲。</p><p>塞萨尔明知故问：“你怎么这么清楚？”</p><p>“因为——”爱德华多在他耳边低语，“我和你一样。”</p><p>他跨坐在塞萨尔的身上，塞萨尔非常明显的感觉到他勃发的热情，他忍不住低声笑了笑，用两根手指把爱德华多那件白色的短袖衫下摆勾了起来——他从看到他的那一刻起就想做这件事了。爱德华多非常配合的抬起双臂，让他把自己的上衣脱掉，在这期间一直用毫不掩饰的贪婪目光望着他，紧接着又抬起腿，邀请对方将自己的下身的衣物也剥掉。然而当他打算伸手去解塞萨尔衬衫扣子时，却被对方按住了的腰，微笑着阻止他：“别这么着急。”</p><p>爱德华多发出一声不满的呻吟：“你想报复我可以换种方式。”</p><p>“我可不像律师那样爱报复人。”塞萨尔的双手摩挲着他的侧腰， “让我先好好的看看你。”</p><p>“但是你却不给我看你的同等权利。”</p><p>“没错，你休想跟政客谈公平。”塞萨尔的手指沾了一点托盘里的蜂蜜，点在爱德华多颈项和锁骨之间的凹陷处，手沿着温热的肌肤向下游移，透明又香甜的粘稠液体拖过他的胸口，结束在肚脐处。之后他俯下身，将蜂蜜的痕迹从下至上慢慢舔舐干净。</p><p>“你的咖啡忘了放蜂蜜。”他评价着，又用手指去沾淡奶油，“也没放奶油。”</p><p>“咖啡就只是咖啡而已……”爱德华多的胸口起伏，呼吸变得越发粗重，他想讨论的重点显然根本就不是咖啡。</p><p>“加一点佐料口感会更好。”塞萨尔用沾满了奶油的手指点着爱德华多的胸口，先在他左胸前划了一道短短的横线，接着又是一竖，这让对方发出了一声意料之中的短促喘息，他相当清楚自己的情人身上每一处敏感点。画完了这两道之后，他手指向右移了一点，又在他的皮肤上画了一个螺旋。</p><p>“天哪，你不会是在写字吧……”</p><p>“你不喜欢吗？”</p><p>“不，只是有点奇怪。”爱德华多笑了起来，他的耳朵已经被轻柔的触感刺激的有些发红，“但是感觉挺好的，我喜欢。你在写什么？”</p><p>“你可以试着把它读出来。”手指上的淡奶油用完了，塞萨尔又去蘸了一些，不紧不慢的接着往下写。</p><p>那是个很短的单词，爱德华多微微皱起眉，忍受着甜蜜的折磨，一个字母接着一个字母的慢慢读着，最后把它们连了起来：“Te deseo.”</p><p>半融的淡奶油顺着他的胸口向下蜿蜒流淌，字迹刚写出来就已经模糊不清了，白色的液体描绘着他肌肉的线条，散发出被体温蒸腾后的腥甜，如同情欲的味道。他声音低哑地问：“你让我读出来，是想让我对你说这句话，还是想对我这么做？”</p><p>塞萨尔伸手抹了一点融化在对方身上的奶油，品尝着带有爱德华多气息的香甜液体，抬眼看他：“你觉得呢？”</p><p>“我觉得你不需要问。”爱德华多把他的手拉过来，手指含在嘴里轻轻吮吸，“你随时拥有我。”</p><p>“Te deseo.”塞萨尔低声重复了一遍，凑上前去，仔细的亲吻对方被奶油沾湿的每一寸皮肤，手指找到自己想要继续深入的地方，感觉那一处的肌肉配合的包覆住他，仿佛在向他发出无声的邀请。然而他继续耐心地探索，感受他在他的碰触下发出一系列最诚实的反应，一步步无法自控的陷入情欲的漩涡。</p><p>塞萨尔不可否认岁月在他身上留下的痕迹，在内心深处已经无法再拥有像年轻时一样百分之百的自信，然而爱德华多对他完全信任并且毫无保留的态度令他感到安心而放松。他们一起花了漫长的时间攀上愉悦的顶峰，之后又拥抱在一起享受甜美的余波，在此期间爱德华多一直凝视着他，海蓝色的眼睛像是镜面一样倒映出他自己的影子，令他仿佛有种一部分的自己永远刻在了爱德华多灵魂深处的奇特感受。</p><p>这个奇妙的感受唤醒了他某个想法，于是他从沙发上坐起身，朝书房另一头走去：“我有一样东西给你看。”</p><p>爱德华多兴致盎然地跟着他站起身，他全身赤裸，在温暖的午后日光下漂亮的近乎炫目，仿佛一尊文艺复兴时期的雕像，塞萨尔一边欣赏地打量着他，一边慢慢踱步到一面挂满了画的砖墙前。他喜欢收集艺术品，品位也相当不错，在华盛顿生活的几年里买了不少画，但他现在想给爱德华多看的并不是他购买或者竞拍下来的任何一幅。</p><p>墙角的阴影中静立着一座木质画架，塞萨尔拉开窗帘，明亮的阳光顿时穿过窗外树木的绿影投到了画架上一幅蒙着白布的画上，之后他提起白布的一角，将它慢慢掀开。</p><p>爱德华注视着那张画布，整个人像是被夺去了呼吸，过了好一会，才长出一口气：“虽然我知道你会画画，但是没想到画的这么好。”</p><p>那是一张风格有些抽象的画，明丽而炽烈的色块交织，构成一幅极其生动的画面。一位穿着飞行夹克的青年侧靠在一架银色的直升机旁，年轻挺拔如同一株笔直的树，背景是连绵的绿色山谷与无垠的晴空，仿佛下一刻他就要架着那架飞机翱翔蓝天，没有任何事物能阻挡他前进的步伐。</p><p>塞萨尔的目光中带了一点调笑的意味：“我可没说是我画的。”</p><p>“除了你以外，我不觉得还会有人画这样的场景。”</p><p> “你还记得？”</p><p>“当然，一九八七年，在阿维安卡的飞机维修厂。”爱德华多的胸口贴上塞萨尔的后背，伸出双臂环住他的肩膀，“我当然记得了，我当年不就是在这儿遇到你的？”</p><p>塞萨尔的手指滑过画布边缘：“那你觉得这张画怎么样？”</p><p>“我非常喜欢，但我觉得它缺了一点东西。”爱德华多非常直白的回答，“如果你画的是这个场景，那你应该也知道，我当时在等你来乘我的飞机。”</p><p>“并且还等的很不耐烦。”</p><p>“所以你怎么没把我等的人也画进去呢？”</p><p>“因为他正在看你，”塞萨尔半开玩笑的回答，“这是第一人称视角。”</p><p>“原来那时候我在你眼里这么棒的。”</p><p>“你一直就是这样的，现在也还是一样。” 塞萨尔转过身，盯着爱德华多，“毕竟我眼光向来很不错。”</p><p>“我怎么会怀疑你的眼光。”爱德华多笑了起来，但塞萨尔却在他的笑容里捕捉到了一丝一闪即逝的遗憾，于是他知道他其实十分清楚为什么这幅画里自己不可能出现的真正原因，这个原因同样适用于他对马克·博登说自己和爱德华多失联多年的谎言。他们之间经历的太多东西，无法付诸于文字，无法记录于影像，只能留存于彼此的记忆中。</p><p>“不过你说的没错。”塞萨尔凝视着面前这位在他生命中扮演了最重要的角色的人，“我也觉得这幅画缺了一点重要的东西，但我现在知道要如何弥补了。”</p><p>爱德华多疑惑的回望着他，但塞萨尔却没打算继续解释，而是把他推到画架旁的椅子上坐下，之后取过桌上的调色板与画笔，又戴上了那副新配的眼镜，开始仔细的调颜色。他调的是一种非常明亮的蓝，近乎于海与天交界处的那种澄澈色彩，在调的差不多的时候，抬起头看了看爱德华多的眼睛，感觉十分的满意，于是坚定的抬起手腕，在画布上仔细的描绘起来。</p><p>爱德华多似乎想问什么，最终却没有开口，像是不忍心打破这一刻的安静。</p><p>塞萨尔画了一会，把笔尖伸向调色板另一端的深色，手却犹豫着停住了，有些突兀的打破了沉默：“爱德华多，马克·博登的那篇个人英雄主义小说，你想好怎么帮他收尾了么？”</p><p>爱德华多被问得莫名其妙：“什么？”</p><p>“卸任总统之后，在华盛顿任美洲国家组织秘书长的塞萨尔·加维利亚，因为博登先生的各方调查，从而重获了失联多年的旧友消息，并且聘请他来OAS当法律顾问，你觉得这个团圆的结尾怎么样？”</p><p>爱德华多一脸莫名的听到最后，表情一点点转成了惊讶，目光中逐渐充满了掩饰不住的欣喜：“哦，我觉得不怎么样，从专业人士的角度来说，我不确定OAS这么穷的一个组织能请得起加维利亚先生那位正在纽约当律师的旧友。”</p><p>“那他现在拿那位朋友当模特，他是不是还打算收费？”</p><p>“可不是么，他正盘算着等会儿要多少钱才合适呢。”</p><p>塞萨尔笑着摇摇头，内心深处的一点犹豫终于消散无踪，悬停在半空的画笔轻轻下垂，在混合了一些深色后，继续画了下去，并且很快就完成了最后的收尾。之后他示意爱德华多站起来，走到他身边：“好了，完成了。”</p><p>那幅画看上去并没有什么不同，但如果非常仔细的观察，就会发现画面中青年的眼睛变得更加明亮湛蓝，然而在瞳孔的阴影处，隐约映着另一个人的影子。</p><p>“我正在看你，而你正向我走过来，我的眼睛里映着你的身影。”爱德华多凝视着那副画，露出一个有些意味深长的笑，“非常好，这样就很完美了。”他一边衷心的称赞，一边侧过脸，望着站在自己身边的塞萨尔，并且再一次迅速摘掉了他的眼镜。</p><p> “你对我的眼镜还真是意见很大。” 塞萨尔无奈的叹气，“年纪大了有什么办法。”</p><p>“因为你戴着眼镜，我在你的眼睛里就看不到自己的影子了，这可不太公平。”爱德华多低下头，亲了亲塞萨尔沾染上星霜的额角，“既然不能和政客讲公平，那只好用暴力了。”</p><p>“那你现在满意了没有？”</p><p>“还差一点。”</p><p>爱德华多拾起塞萨尔放在一边的画笔，擅自涂掉了画布右下方一行数字的后半截。那里原本写着“1987-1997”，他抹掉了后面的“1997”，然后蘸上白色的颜料，在上面写了一个短短的单词：</p><p>Siempre</p><p> </p><p>-The End-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>注释：<br/>1.	Te deseo: I desire you / I want you<br/>2.	Siempre: Forever<br/>3.	马克·博登：Mark Bowden，Killing Pablo的作者。</p><p> </p><p>后记：</p><p>严格来说，这篇文章并不能算是Narcos影视剧的同人，它发生在剧中故事结束后的第五年，彼时塞萨尔早已卸任总统，在总部位于华盛顿的美洲国家组织当秘书长，而爱德华多更是早在1992年就从政府辞职去了美国，这些在剧中都没有表现。感谢亲爱的Iris同学以及神交的蝴蝶同学挖掘整理的各种资料，让我知道了他们两人在剧中分别后各自的人生延续。当时看剧看到爱德华多引咎辞职黯然离开的时候，我曾非常的意难平，但现在这种遗憾的心情已经被治愈了。</p><p>这篇文章的背景有一点复杂，在这里我想做一个简短的说明，想写它的起因来源于Iris推荐我看了一本名叫《Killing Pablo》的纪实小说，是一位名叫Mark Bowden 的美国记者经过各方面调查和采访之后写成的，它非常详细刻画了干掉大毒枭埃斯科巴的全过程，被采访的人员涉及当时参与事件的美国缉毒署、中情局、白宫、哥伦比亚政府，可以说是非常详尽。这里提一句题外话，Bowden的另一本小说《Black Hawk Down》也很精彩，后来拍成的电影也非常好看。</p><p>爱德华多本人对《Killing Pablo》这本书的完成有相当大的贡献，不仅接受了作者采访，还帮助作者整理和翻译了许多西班牙语的资料。但有意思的是，这本书里描写的爱德华多，虽然作为一个角色很成功，但却并不那么符合史实，稍微自己做一点调查就会发现漏洞。另外还有一个很值得玩味的地方，是作者在后记中提到他去找塞萨尔做采访的时候，想通过塞萨尔找到爱德华多，却被对方告知“和这个人已经失去联络了”。但后来Bowden还是想办法找到了爱德华多，并且因为这本书的关系让这两位旧友得以重逢，再后来，塞萨尔请爱德华多去美洲国家组织去当资深法律顾问（Senior Advisor)，所以他就又跑回去给过去的上司继续乖乖干活去了……</p><p>这整个事件有意思的地方在于，实际上爱德华多从政府辞职去美国后，一直受到塞萨尔的关照，两人失去联系完全是鬼扯，因此我感觉比较合理的推断应该是：出于政治、安全以及隐私方面的考量，两个当事人并不想在书中披露过多过往，因此杜撰了不少故事，而负责翻译和整理资料的爱德华多甚至有可能是真正主导这本书的故事走向的人。而Bowden作为一个小说家，比起历史的真实性，也更注重小说的艺术性和精彩程度，于是在他的笔下爱德华多成了一名浪漫的理想主义青年，在腐朽无能的政府下竭尽个人能力与埃斯科巴周旋，最后却悲剧收场的令人同情唏嘘的孤胆英雄。</p><p>历史在不同的记录者笔下会呈现千般面貌，当时究竟如何，恐怕只有亲历者才有资格评说，而我想写的，不过是在历经风雨与生死后，依旧至诚的爱情。于是在1997年夏，被Mark Bowden拜访过后的爱德华多从纽约去华盛顿去看望塞萨尔，距离他们1987年相遇，恰好是十年整。在他们漫长的人生中，这个小小的节点实在是非常微不足道，但我依然想描绘一个温情的故事。我笔力有限，对于五十岁上下的感情与心境怕也是拿捏不准，日后返回头再看恐怕会觉得十分可笑，然而同人就是如此，无非满足一时心中妄念，愿自己萌的西皮幸福长久罢了。</p><p>所以有此文。</p><p>最后再解释一下这篇文的标题，它来自于一首叫Bésame Mucho的西语老情歌，其中有两句话很动人，英文翻译过来是这样“I want to hold you so closely, look into your eyes to find you mirroring me. ”我想要紧紧拥抱你，望着你眼中倒映着的我的影子。这个画面一直让我觉得非常美，将自己的身影投在情人的眼中，有种灵魂也融为一体的感觉。让我不禁感慨西语真是种热情又露骨的语言，说情话和骚话的水准是非常高的。既然这份隐秘的恋情让加维利亚先生没法和桑多瓦尔先生不太可能出现在同一个画面里，那就让其中一个人的眼中倒映出另一个人的身影吧。</p><p>这首歌的各种翻唱版本很多，我最喜欢的是Andrea Bocelli的版本，感兴趣的朋友可以去听一听。</p><p>然后再有就是文中提到的薇拉咖啡（Huila Coffee），哥伦比亚的特级咖啡，能搞到的话非常推荐一尝。</p><p>谢谢观看。</p><p>Comby<br/>2020.06.15</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>